What happened in chuckle city?
by twilighter1002
Summary: Chad had a secret he didn’t want Sonny to know, and now she thinks he hates her. But is avoiding her the right thing to do? Chad/Sonny pairing
1. What happened in chuckle city?

**Sunny with a Chance**

Statement: I do not own 'Sonny with a Chance', and it's one of my favorite shows. I will always pare Sonny and Chad so deal with it.

Based after episode 'You've got fan mail'

"And you said you didn't care." Sonny said walking backstage with Chad. She knew he wasn't going to admit it again but she was having fun teasing him. "Why is it you helped me? ... Could it be you like me?" she looked at him with a grin. He started to nervously chuckle.

"Yeah, ha-ha right... Ha-ha. No, like I said it's because I wanted to try on the beard." He laughed while moving around the room nervously.

"Then why are you so fidgety?" Sonny asked as her smile grew. She started to get the feeling that she should stop pestering him but she was having too much fun. He kept looking from her to the door, planing his escape. Sonny acted like sxhe didn't notice, hoping that wasn't what was going on.

"You know I have to get back to the set. So I'm going to go." Chad said as he turned and walk out, only to turn around and come back in. "I forgot to give you your beard back. Now I'm leaving." This time as he left he didn't come back.

Sonny walked into her room and sat at her mirror, and thought about how she had kept teasing Chad about helping her. She was interrupted when Zara came crashing through the ceiling. Sunny jumped out of her set to see if she was all right. As she got to her side Zara jumped up as started to laugh.

"You should have seen your face, classic." Zara spat between her laughs. Sunny's caring face turned to anger.

"How could you do that? What if you were hurt? That wasn't funny." Sunny turned so she wouldn't have to look at her. "Get out." Zara turned to apologize but thought that it would be better to let sunny cool down. So she gathered her stuff and left. Sunny sat back in her spot and whipped some tears off her face. She looked at the clock and noticed it was time for lunch. She grabbed her bag and headed for the café.

Sunny spotted Chad with his group and waved. But he turned away, as if all her teasing had got to him. Was he mad? Did she really get to him that bad? The only way she would know was to spy on him. She headed for her table and sat with her group.

"Is something wrong with Chad? He didn't wave at me. Did I do something wrong?" she turned to her group with a sad caring face wondering if she hurt Chad in any way.

"One question: why do you care? He's the enemy, remember?" Tawni questioned her with a skeptic look. Sonny turned to her and made a face.

"Are we back to that again?" Sonny looked around her group and they pointed to Tawni. Had she not got the memo? "The rest of us are. Or is this just about Portlyn?'' Tawni put her hand to her chest as if sonny had offended her.

"How could you say that? I have nothing agents her. Why would I; I'm pretty her than her, my hair has more volume, and I dress in a different outfit every day, unlike her." She said pushing her hair back. But Sonny could see the jealousy in her eyes. Sonny just shrugged it off and went on to eat her lunch while mulling over the last few hours.


	2. where have you been?

Chapter 2: Where have you been?

a/n: I don't own 'Sonny with a chance' but this is my original story using the borrowed characters. So enjoy chapter two of 'what happened in chuckle city'!

Weeks went by before Sonny saw Chad again. She didn't think anything of it, but everyone else seemed to notice something was up. The cast of 'the falls' didn't even try to prank them. They even got their parking spot back. They weren't complaining but there was something odd going on.

"Okay, quiet on the set...And go!" They all looked to the stage as Sonny and Tawni do their 'check it out girls' sketch.

"Check out her hat!" Sonny pointed at it as she looked at Tawni. Zara was dresses as a granny and was wearing a hat with a bird in it. Tawni looked her up and down and turned to Sonny.

"Check out her loafers!" Tawni finally giggled.

"Check out my stuff! I need to get back to the nursing home!" Zara said playing the old lady like she was one.

"Okay cut. That was great we'll do this sketch on tonight's show! It was one of you best sketches, keep up the good work" Marshall complemented before walking back to his office.

"Is anyone ready for lunch?" Tawni asked as she walked back to her room, almost walking into a door because she was too busy looking at herself in a pocket mirror. But Sonny moved her just in time, and Tawni kept on walking.

"I'm up for lunch, and it'll be my treat." Sonny said in a good mood. She walked along in a day dream state.

"Did someone say free food, because if you did I'm in." Grady said as he fallowed along.

"If he's going I am in. Whenever he goes somewhere new he always makes a fool of himself and it's hilarious." Nico laughed at the memories of the last time it happened.

"Okay, well then we'll meet in front of the set, and go where ever Sonny wants to go because she's paying." Nico stated, laughing at how Sonny got herself into this.

Sonny and Tawni entered into their dressing room Tawni finally looked at Sonny and saw the look at her face.

"What are you thinking about Sonny?" Tawni asked looking at herself in a bigger mirror now.

"There is this new place down the street from the studio and I wanted to try it. What do you think?" Sonny said not looking Tawni in the eyes, which only set Tawni off more. She knew something was up but she really didn't care. Sonny was her enemy / co-worker / friend sort of. She didn't want to complicate it more. Against her best judgment she asked anyway.

"I didn't mean that. You have that face; the one that says I really wish someone would ask me what I'm thinking. So I'll ask one more time, what are you thinking?" Tawni grabbed sonny by the shoulders and made her look at her. Sonny's face was stricken with surprise for a moment before answering.

"Is it me or has anyone noticed that Chad hasn't been around much lately and 'the falls' cast has been somewhat nicer to us. I mean I didn't really care I thought that it was just my peace picnic getting to them, but then I stopped seeing Chad around and something just started to seem odd; like they were avoiding us. Sonny wiggled out of Tawin's grasp and sat down her face showing that she was in deep thought.

"It's probably nothing. They're probably just busy with filming and coming up with better ideas for their show before they lose their number one spot on the charts. I mean we are neck and neck with them. They need the extra work if they're going to beat us. So stop over thinking and let's go to lunch.

~*~*~*~

They entered the café, Sonny still in a daze about Chad and his cast. She pushed her thoughts away as they were greeted with two smiling faces and the smell of apple pie.

"Welcome to 'Home' the friendliest place in Hollywood. I'm Maya and this is my husband Robert. We are the owners of this place and will be waiting on you. If you'll follow us we'll sit you and then you can order." They walked them to a booth and handed them their menus. "does anyone want anything to drink?" Maya asked as she pulled out her pen and note pad.

"Coffee" they all said in unison. She wrote down the exact way they took their coffee and headed into the back to get them their drinks. Sonny watched as she went and tuned in and out of the groups conversation. Something about the way the couple looked reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it. His smile, her eyes; it all seemed so familiar.

Sonny turned back to the group and tried to catch up with their conversation but she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She excused herself from the table telling them that she had to use the bathroom and walked in the direction her eyes led her. There standing by the door that Maya went through was Chad. He glanced at where she had sat and ducked down behind some flowers. Sonny tried to withhold a giggle but it slipped. His face looked pained as he looked to sonny, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Sonny, I haven't seen you around lately! What have you been up to?" Chad said, fidgeting under her stare. Something was up and sonny was going to find out what it was.

"Oh, nothing much just the normal stuff likes filming a better show than yours and living and all. What about you? Having fun avoiding me?" Sonny looked away, for some reason her confronting him was getting to her. "You know what, pretend I didn't just ask you that and I'm going to sit back down. They're probably wondering where I am and I don't want them to think I ditched them. So I'll see you around… I guess." She didn't want to hear his voice; it would have pushed her over some edge and she didn't want to know where she was going to land.

She didn't look back at him. She didn't want to know what answers his face would have told her. She sat down and forced a smile on her face picking up where she had left off; out of the loop and wondering what was going on around her. She jumped into the conversation once or twice but she couldn't keep up. So many questions were swirling around in her head that she couldn't concentrate.

By the time they were done with lunch the group had thought of three new sketches and had worked out the kinks in some of their older ideas. Tawni had looked at herself in her compact only once after she had finished eating to reapply her lip-gloss and Grady had fallen into the walkway of someone carrying a doggy bag and ended up with chocolate cake on his head, only to eat it after the person left. But Sonny missed it all. She had witnessed it all but her mind was in another place.


End file.
